


In Time

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Wonhao, gyuhui, jeongcheol - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: "By the time you decided to come back, I don't think I will still be alive.""Will you still wait for me?""You know I will. But everything always come to an end, and so is my life."Time is always the enemy of two person loving each other. By the time he feels like he needs to go back, will he stay or leave?





	1. Chapter 1

1

Jeonghan's 

'I am going to die,' Jeonghan thought. Running through a dark alley, clutching his side from where blood is oozing, he can feel the tiredness of his body, the extreme pain from the stab and the feeling to give up.

He should have not stayed late. He blamed himself for having stupid decision, not trusting his intuition once again. And so there he is, swiftly running through a street without assurance if he will live. 

Turning left, he is welcomed by garbages and a brick wall. 

'Dead end, fuck.' He thought. But p  
determination of not to die this night drove him to think of something. Looking at the garbages, he pushed himself in, trying to move back further into the wall. 

He heard footsteps to which his eyes widened and felt shiver into his spine when he heard the creepy voice, "Come out now. I will not hurt you... too much."

His breathing hitched as he moved further again, and another. 

But what happened next suprised him to where he thought he is now dead. The urge to live and to move back got him into this placeㅡ the woods. 'What?'

"I live in the middle of the city..." He murmured as he felt scared once again for his life. 

He's dead. He is sure. Oh no, maybe not. Didn't they said that people who are close to death hallucinates? He is not sure. But the sound of a howl made his skin crawl and froze him on the spotㅡ laying down. 

He felt a sharp pain from his side as whimpers escaped from his lips. He don't know how or why, but the next thing he knew is that tears are continuously flowing from his eyes as he cry because of pain. 

With the feeling of pain from all over his body; wounds on his face, dried blood on his body and continuous oozing on his side made him weak. And his eyes slowly close as darkness enveloped him. 

Seungcheol's

Seungcheol inhaled deeply and growledㅡ swiftly yet silently running through the woods. The scent that is too addicting is driving his wolf crazy and there's only one thing he wanted to do.

'Go to mate. Mark him as ours. And mate with him all night.' 

He growled again but with a hint of lust. The image of my mate, in my bed, all tied up although not seeing his mate yet is making him hard. But that thought left him as he remembered the reason of why he is running with his beta, Wonwoo, trying to catch up on him. 

They've been patroling with when they caught a scent, with Seungcheol noticing it first. The smell of roses and strawberry lingered yet it's too faint what made him more angry is the mixed smell of bloodㅡ and knowing that the person who has that scent is a little too far from their territory made his wolf hysteric and took control without his consent. 

He then stopped, trusting his sense of smell, and run straight ahead again. As the Alpha run deeper, he heard whimpers and cries of pain. He ran faster, faster than he even remembered, not giving a single care about his beta not being able to reach his speed. 

As soon as he arrived at the place, his own wolf whimpers and walked near the person that is bathing with its own blood. His wolf slightly pushes the person's head with its snout. Seungcheol shifted, not minding being naked infront of the person. 

"Shit." Seungcheol muttered. 

The person infront of him is unconscious with lots of wounds. The smell of blood is much stronger that it made him see red and so, Seungcheol immediately stood infornt of him and buried his face on the crook of the man's neck. Seungcheol inhaled deeply trying to calm his wolf with the addictive scent. Seungcheol then carried him in bridal style while softly whispered the word in his ears. 

"Mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan has experienced a lot of pain, well, in terms of physically. He overworked, tripped, hurt and wounded. But no, he hasn't experienced the pain of heartbreak and he has no plan of experiencing it. 

All of those pain he had felt, to say that he feels like hell is an understatement. He could feel the burning of his body and the throbbing of his head. 

'Too hot', he thought. He furrowed his eyebrows as can feel himself sweat heavily as his breathing became rigged. 

"Give me a basin and a towel." A voice commanded. 

Shiver run through his spine as he heard the hoarse voice. And although it sounded stern, he felt himself being comfortable as it sounded... so heavenly. For him atleast. He sensed some movents and he froze when he felt a hand petting his head. 

And with that, he melted. It's been so long since he had been taken care of. His muscle relaxed as a sigh escaped from his lips as he try to move his head closer to the hand. 

"He's conscious." Someone, who was not the one who talked earlier, pointed out. 

"But why won't he open his eyes?" That hoarse voice again said, this time, softly. 

"Well, from the condition of him when you found him, he was close to death."

'Wait what, death?' 

The hand running through his hair stopped for a moment that he whined softly until the man continued to do it again. 

"I don't know what to do if I failed to found him on time." 

A deep breathe can be heard from the soundless room, it is so obvious that the they are distress and oh how he wants to comfort and take all of those from the guy. 

Wait. 

'I'm fucked' 

What is happening? 

What comfort? 

What is this feeling? 

Why is he feeling this way to a stranger? 

And why can he feel security? 

Who is this anyway? 

WHERE is he?

Questions were starting to fill his head when he groaned as something wet touched his forehead. 

"All of you, get out." The low voice grumbled and it took all of his strength not to make noise. 

What will he do? Oh my god. He should do something. He can feel his heart beating so fast, there's a tingling sensation he can feel from the depth of himself. 

He felt so weak, so vulnerable and oh so he hates this kind of feeling. The feeling if being so helpless. And it's as if everything that will happen to him is in the hands of these... people. 

And he loathed it. 

'Jeonghan, move!' A voice in his head commanded, desperately trying to wake him up but his body is not cooperatingㅡ he can't. The burning doubled as well as the pain on his head. 

The man hushed him and he then next felt something on his skin. 

"I'll take care of you, don't worry. Now, sleep." 

The voice was like a lullaby despite of being hoarse. It was so soft that he can feel the pulling from nothing and so darkness surrounded him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeonghan stirred from his sleep, and he immediately froze when he felt a hand running through his hair. 

"I know you're awake." A man said and so he opened his eyes. 

The man infront of his has a black curly hair, a brown doe-like eyes making them innocent and a red plump lipsㅡ to which he focused on without noticing. 

A blush crept on his face when a smirk was casted on the man's face. 

To say that the man is handsome is an understatement. The man infront of him is a god. 

Adonis. 

"Although I really like how you look at me, your health comes first. Can you stand?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "Who are you?" 

The man dismissed his question as he asked again. Realizing that he won't answer him, he felt himself and nodded his head. Surprisingly, he felt far from weak.

The man gently pulled his hand, took the blanket off him and guided him outside, "You've been unconscious for three days. And you haven't eaten yet."

They passed a lot of doors, down to the stairs and walked a little more. 

'This is a big house.' He thought. 

A little bit more then he noticed that they are in the dining room. The man pulled him to sit while he working on something. 

"I-I've been waiting for you." The man started that made him furrowed his eyebrows. Curiosity got through him and he hums, letting the man know that he's listening. 

He should be scared. But really, safety is what he felt as of the moment. 

"You didn't answer me earlier. Who are you?" Jeonghan asked softly as he recall what happened. 

Night. 

Knife. 

Blood. 

He felt himself paled as he touched his side, remembering he had been stabbed at that part. 

"Hey?" 

A voice snapped him from his thoughts. And he saw food infront of him. His stomach grumbled and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. 

What did the man said? He had been asleep for three days? 

He didn't notice that he is starving until he smelt something edible. He suddenly felt weak. His hands are shaking as he tries to pick up the utensils. The man pulled the sit beside him, stopped him and picked up the utensils himself. 

"What's your name?" The man asked as he cut a piece. 

"I-I can do it." Jeonghan dismissed. He tries to get the utensils but the man clicked his tongue. 

With no choice, he opened his mouth after he answered, "Jeonghan." 

"Jeonghan." The man repeated. "I'm Seungcheol."

Moment of silence and nothing can be heard as he was being continued to be fed. As soon as he was done, the man pushed the plate and prepped his elbow to the table. 

"I cannot feel your wolf." 

To say that he was dumbstruck is nothing compared to his reaction. He has his mouth opened and his eyebrows are furrowed. 

Did he heard wrong? 

What wolf? 

Is this some kind of fantasy? 

The man read his face as he added, "When I found you. I cannot feel your wolf. Did they died?" 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

The man sighed, "Don't kid with me." 

"But I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?" His hands were cold and he was dumbfounded. 

'This guy must be messing with me.'

"You must feel like I'm still not trustworthy." The man sat up straight and took his hands. 

"I'm Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol, Alpha of the Seventeen pack."

"Uh, nice meeting yoㅡ"

"Your mate."

Wait what? 

Mate?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I will update everyday. But I just lost some motivation so it will mean so much to me if you'll leave comments 👉👈 
> 
> Anw, enjoy reading!

Dumbfounded. 

And Jeonghan laughed. He forgot how long he had laughed that hard that he almost shed tears. He sighed and put a hand on his chest trying to calm his heart. There was still a smile on his face but immediately left when he saw how serious this Seungcheol is. 

"Oh, you're not kidding?" 

"I would never joke about this one." Seungcheol gritted. "You're my mate and you laughing in my face is actually offending me."

"I-i'm sorry!" Jeonghan stuttered. "But are you really not high?" 

Seungcheol scoffed and brushed his hair aggressively. "Oh, goddess of the moon."

"And who is that?" Jeonghan muttered.

Seungcheol whipped his head, looking absolutely horrified. "This is disrespect. You don't even know our goddess of the moon." 

"Woah okay! I didn't know! I'm dumb." Jeonghan sarcastically answered back. 

They were met by silence. 

"We have the goddess of the moon. She gave us mate and mine is you." Seungcheol started. 

Jeonghan's breathing hitched. The voice of the man is soft, almost pleading that Jeonghan should believe him. 

Should he? 

"Are you sure you're not on drugs?" Jeonghan softly asked. 

What happened to his world? 

Wait. 

He remembered he was in an alley. 

He remembered living in the city. 

And he remembered woods before he passed out. 

"What is drugs? Is that a type of poison?" Seungcheol asked back. 

"I-" puzzle pieces were starting to form in Jeonghan's head, yet he can't put it in its places. 

Seungcheol on the other side, looking at the younger, sensing its distraught. He frowned when Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, he wants to wiped it away. 

Finally, Jeonghan spoke. "Where am I?" 

"I told you. You're in Seventeen's pack in the Northern Pledis." Seungcheol immediately answered. 

"So we're away from the city?"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you in any form but what you're saying ever since is non-existent." Seungcheol stated. 

Jeonghan felt his heart stopped from beating for a second and his body became cold. 

What did the man mean when he said non-existent? 

And what did he mean by mate? 

"Han?" A warm hand cupped his cheek. 

"What are you?" Jeonghan asked as he remove the hand.

He saw how the man's orbs blackened and his jaw clenched. 

And Jeonghan is terrified. Sensing his feeling, the older closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I am Choi Seungcheol. Your mate." Seungcheol answered. 

Jeonghan bit his lips. Should he try to ask again? Before he knew it, his lips started to open on its own. 

"You just repeated what you said awhile ago..." He trailed off. 

Seungcheol smirked, "Oh so you were paying attention."

"Yes, no! W-what..." Composing himself, he asked again. "What I'm asking is not who are you. What are you?"

Seungcheol looked at him with no sign of goofing around as he muttered, "A werewolf."

 

Once again, Jeonghan was left speechless. 

1\. The man is not on drugs. 

2\. He don't know what a city is. 

3\. He don't even know what a drug is!

4\. The man kept on telling him that he was his "mate".

5\. The man is crazy.

6\. He needs to get out of here.

Shaking his head furiously, he slowly mustered his courage and stood up. His hands were shaking as Seungcheol also did the same. 

"You're crazy! Is... Is this some kind of syndicate shit?" Jeonghan shouted. And then he whispered to himself, "Yes, I'mㅡ I'm not the one who is crazy. This guy is crazy. Not me. Yes that's it!" 

He was so busy to persuade himself that he jumped when he felt hands on his arms. Jeonghan then tried to shake the hands off away furiously as his eyes were starting to tear up. 

"No! Don't, don't touch me! You're insane!" Jeonghan shouted. 

The hands started to grip his arms harder that he felt pain. 

"Listen to me! Do I look crazy to you?! Do you think I would joke something about the mate I've been waiting for for years?" 

Jeonghan covered his ears with his hands, still his arms being held tight. 

"You... Y-you don't even know what a fucking city is! And I'm not your fucking mate! I'm Jeonghan!" His breathing became rigid. 

The man is stronger than him, he can't pull off the man and his grip were stinging. Seungcheol then shook him, hard for one time and he stopped from struggling. 

Jeonghan knows he looks like a mess. He has tears and his hair is everywhere. But that didn't stopped Seungcheol from staring at him fondly. Jeonghan felt something in his stomach, the ways Seungcheol's orbs were staring at his own made his heart beats fast. So fast he can't keep up if they were in a race. 

"Listen to me first. Please." The man begged. "I don't know what happened to you but I know you are my mine and I'm yours." Jeonghan blushed at that and he mentally slapped himself. How can he blush when he don't even know where is he? And to a complete stranger saying strange things? "But I want you to give me a chance. A chance, okay? That I'm not insane." 

As if he's hypnotized, he nodded his head and a genuine smile crept to Seungcheol's face. Can't help himself, he buried his head on Jeonghan's neck making him hitch his breath. 

Okay, Jeonghan, move! 

But he can't. He loves the warmth radiating off the man's body and how his head was buried in his neck. He noticed that the man kept on smelling his neck that made his feel awkward. Oh, he hasn't even taken a bath yet! As if he found what he was looking for, Seungcheol stopped moving his head. 

"Soon, I'll mark you here." 

And he felt lips connecting to his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't expect to have comments but thank you very much! I will do my very best to write what jeongcheol deserves 💕

Jeonghan looks at the view infront of him. It seems like an endless path, full of trees and such. 

After the scene in the kitchen, he pushed Seungcheol away from him, feeling hot all over his body. He know that he shouldn't react like that. The man is still a stranger afterall. He shudders at the memory of the man's lips connecting to his neck. There was a burning sensation that he felt on the pit of his stomach. Lifting his hand up and touching the part that was kissed, he bit his lips, trying to process what just happened to him

Was he transported to another place? A dimension? It felt just like in a book. 

Book? 

Have he ever read something about wolves though? Searching at the back of his head, he knows that he haven't. He thought that it was ridiculous before. But now there he is. In a strange place with a strange man. 

'One chance.' 

He almost hit his head when he remembered that he nod. 

'Jeonghan, you're too stupid!' 

He clicked his tongue as frustration filled him up. 

"Hello." 

A voice behind made him jerked from where he was sitting and he hadn't whipped his head as fast as he did just now.

Standing tall and proud, still no match with the Seungcheol's aura, there goes a man with black locks with sharp eyes. It's like calculating every movement of his that he suddenly felt so small... so weak. 

It was unlike the feeling when Seungcheol was around. He felt safe although he is completely foreign to him. 

He looked down and muttered a soft greeting, still sitting in an awkward way, his body twisted when he looked at the man moments ago. He was scared, yes. That he doesn't know what to do except be frozen from his sit. 

The man chuckled. It was deep but soft. "You don't have to feel scared around me." 

Jeonghan sat properly again, looking straight at the woods. 

'Will he ever get back to his life before?'

"The Alpha... Sseungcheol hyung has been silent ever since we met you." 

He heard the man move and the next thing he knew is that he is sitting next to Jeonghan. 

"I'm Wonwoo, his beta." The man, Wonwoo introduced himself. 

"I'm Jeonghan." 

"I know." Wonwoo muttered. "Seungcheol hyung told me awhile ago."

Speaking of, after he pushed Seungcheol away from him, he just inhaled deeply and left him standing there, flushed. 

Where is he? 

Nope. Jeonghan is not finding him. No, never. 

He heard a laughter from his side and he looked at him curiously. 

Wonwoo looked back at him, still with the traces of laughing. "You look amazing, changing your expression per second." He stated. "One moment, you're face was blank, then concern, and the next one you frown while shaking your head."

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow. "Am not."

Wonwoo smirked. "You just did. Are you thinking of Seungcheol hyung?"

He sat upstraight, "Definitely not." He answered immediately. 

"Hmm, yeah okay." The man said with his teasing voice.

"Can you shut up?" 

"No, can you go inside?"

"Why?" Jeonghan asked. 

"Seungcheol hyung is in the living room. Probably hearing everything we're talking about. And I can smell his jealous ass from here." 

"W-what... Why would he?" 

"Why would he?" Wonwoo repeated, "You're his mate. And every Alpha is territorial. Especially to their mates." He explained. 

"What is a mate anyway?" Jeonghan asked, dismissing the rest of what just the man said. 

"You should go inside and he'll explain it to you." Wonwoo stood up, "He still told me to do some stuff. Gotta get going before dawn. Plus, I have to fetch the others."

Before Jeonghan can ask what does he mean by others, he already left, going to the empty forest. Or is it even empty? 

With no choice after fighting in his mind, he decided to get up and to enter the house. 

"I almost thought you won't get in here."

He jumped in surprise as he stared at Seungcheol who was sitting on the stair. Jeonghan awkwardly walked towards him and sat, with much of a space between them, but he can still that warmth radiating off the man. 

A satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he saw from his peripheral vision that Seungcheol looking at him. 

"What's a mate?" He asked, for a couple of times ever since he heard the word from themㅡ Seungcheol and Wonwoo. 

"As I said before, every werewolf has a mate. It is our destined one, given by our goddess." Seungcheol started. But he noticed how Seungcheol said 'our' implying the she is also his goddess. "Usually, werewolves find their mate after their first shift. Around sixteen or seventeen. I had my first shift when I was sixteen. And I'm twenty six right now."

Jeonghan gulped, hearing the trace of desperation and sadness in Seungcheol's voice. But wait. Does that meanㅡ

"I was waiting for you for ten years. The past years was sad. But you're here now, right?" Seungcheol smiled at him and he felt his heart jumped from its place. But it was soon replaced with concern, "Now, it's my turn to ask. What happened to you? Why don't you know these things? They are supposed to explain these because you are one." 

Jeonghan can't answer, as if he doesn't know how to speak. How can he answer such questions when he himself doesn't know what happened? 

A warm hand interlaced its fingers to his, and he bit his lips as he tried not to feel something more. It's comforting and safe, but he shouldn't. 

"Did they do something to you?" Seungcheol ask and the hands held his tighter. "Did they do something that made you lose your wolf?"

Seungcheol kept on thinking how Jeonghan is still clueless. Did his pack abused him? He is angry, he kept on thinking all the possibilities to answer his how's and why's, but it just made him felt worse. As a werewolf and as a mate. 

He snapped from his thought when he heard a soft voice, soft voice for a soft person like his Jeonghan. His. He love that. 

"I'm sorry, Han. I didn't catch that. What did you say again?" 

"I don't know what happened to me but I'm sure I'm not a wolf." 

He stilled. What does he mean? 

"Don't cover your pack if they did do something to you."

"I-i'm not. I haven't shift, like you said. I don't have a pack. I-im not from any pack." Jeonghan stuttered. 

"Maybe you're one of the rare late shifters! Come on, Han."

"I'm not a wolf. And I know I'm not from this world like you do." Every word, getting softer and low. 

Before he can stop himself, Seungcheol removed his hand from Jeonghan's as he stood up and his feet towards the door. When he was out, he shifted and headed towards the woods. 

Jeonghan, left alone, his heart beating with pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeonghan felt something soft touches his face, repeatedly. He froze and frown, still not opening his eyes. He then felt breathing next to him and he sat up quickly. His head throbbed and his vision blackened for a couple of second before he get to have a clear vision beside him. 

"Sorry, I woke you up." Seungcheol pulled him, this time his head on Seungcheol's arm and was tucked under the older's chin. 

He didn't realized that he dozed off. He was waiting for Seungcheol or Wonwoo to come back but he felt so tired that he looked for the room he was on when he wore up. Bless his memory. 

"A-are you here for a long time now?" He muttered, unconsciously smelling Seungcheol's neck that smells so manlyㅡ so good. 

Seungcheol hummed, "I was too mesmerized looking at you, I didn't realized the time. Are you hungry?"

When he asked that question, his stomach grumbled and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He bit his lips, mentally hitting himself from embarrassment. 

Seungcheol chuckled and Jeonghan thought it sounds heaven. It is soothing for his ears. He felt the other moved and he resist the urge to whine and to pull the man. 

Eventually, Seungcheol stood up and offered his hand, "Come on, you need to eat plus the others want to officially meet you." 

He shyly shook his head, he felt cold by the image of meeting the others. He doesn't know what had gotten into him that he just wants to stay in this room, with Seungcheol beside him. 

He's fucked. 

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows and gently pulled him up. With no choice, he sat but pouted at Seungcheol, to which made the other's heart leaped. 

"I-i don't want to go." He said. 

"Why?" The other asked. 

He just whined and pulled his hand back. 

Seungcheol frowned at this and Jeonghan just felt so... sad? He doesn't know what to do, what to think. He just followed his emotions without being rational. 

"But baby, you need to eat." Seungcheol smiled at the blush on the younger's cheek, happy that he got to have this reaction from the other. "But tell me why and I'll just bring the food here."

Jeonghan pursed his lips, should he tell? It's embarrassing, just the reason alone! He will just make fun of himself. 

"Baby?" There goes that endearment again. His heart fluttered everytime he hears that from the older's lips.

"They might not like me..." He answered softly with his face looking at the floor, so soft that he didn't even heard himself. 

"Huh?" Seungcheol crouched down and touched his cheeks, to which he leaned on.

"They might not like me." He repeated more loudly, eyes closed to prepare himself from embarrassment. 

"Oh, they won't. You met Wonwoo, right?" He nodded at this. "Did he hate you? The others are really excited to meet you." Seungcheol encouraged him. 

Jeonghan looked straight to Seungcheol's eyes, finding comfort in them. "Really though?"

The man smiled at him, "Of course. Do you trust me?"

He found himself nodded at this. He trust the man even though they have just met. 

"Then trust me when I say they will like you." Seungcheol said. 

Jeonghan took a deep breath, preparing himself. He stood up and pulled Seungcheol up. The man smiled at him gently and intertwined their hands, guiding him to where they went in the morning. 

Walking in the familiar place near the dining room, he heard voices and laughter. 

'Just how many are them here?' He asked himself. Cold ran throughout his body and as if Seungcheol sensed it, he pulled him closer.

He heard the voices and laughter died down and Seungcheol faced him. "They will like you." It was a statement, being sure for a hundred percent. 

"Hyung! Just go here so we can meet him!" An enthusiastic voice shouted. 

The man beside him just laughed and then they go. 

Around the dining table, seven people sat, with only one familiar face and the rest is looking at him. Unconsciously, he step back and hid at Seungcheol's back to which didn't go unnoticed by the latter. 

"Cut it off, guys. You're scaring him." 

"He's beautiful, hyung!" 

A voice that shouted earlier exclaimed at he felt himself being pulled by a person with such cheeks he wants to pinch. And so he did. 

His mouth agaped and Jeonghan retreated his hand immediately, muttering a series of sorry. 

"Hyung! It's alright! You can pinch my cheeks again if you want." The man enthusiastically stated. 

"You should introduced yourself first before that." A gentle voice said and he looked at the voice it came from. 

The man was distributing utensils and plates, and when he was done, he walked towards Seungcheol and touched his arms, "Don't just stand there." 

Jeonghan felt sick. 

"Me, me! I'll introduce myself!" The man who pulled Jeonghan volunteered. "I'm Seungkwan!" 

"I feel like my ears are gonna explode. I'm Minghao, hyung. Nice to meet you." The man with a mullet said. 

Seungkwan nudged another to which he yelped. "Hello hyung, I'm Chan." 

"Vernon here, hyung. Seungkwan has been so excited to officially meet you." The man with a foreign features said to which he smiled at.

"Hyung!" A man with a big smile, a big sunshine exclaimed. "I'm Seokmin! I've been also excited to meet you!" 

"Shua hyung! Your turn." Chan said. 

He awkwardly looked at him, but the said man just smiled at him softly. 

"I'm Joshua. It's my pleasure to meet you." 

"Uh, yeah, me too." 

"You already know me." Wonwoo said. To which Seungkwan and Seokmin widened their eyes at. 

"How?" The both exclaimed. 

"We met earlier." Wonwoo teased. 

"Hyungㅡ"

"Okay you guys stop and you can chat with him later but we should let him eat first." Seungcheol started to which the others agreed on. 

Seungcheol offered the seat on his right and there he sat. The man placed different kind of foods in his plate. 

"You're thin, you should eat more." Seungcheol whispered to him. 

"I don't think I can finish this all..." 

"I'll help you if you can't. Just finish what you can first." 

"Aw, hyung! Being soㅡ"

Chan put a meat inside Seungkwan's mouth to which the latter glared at. 

"Don't make it awkward for them." Jeonghan heard and he smiled. Thankful that they are understanding and welcoming.

 

He never felt so welcomed in his entire life. And if staying here means to make them happy, then he would. Especially when he has the man named Seungcheol on his side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to update this yesterday since it's Mother's Day, but I want to greet your moms one! 
> 
> What do you think of this so far? Am I making it too fast for the both of them or just fine? Please do answer this one, I actually can't start writing the next chapter 👉👈

Seungcheol is ecstatic. Looking at the people he treat as family laughing alongside with his mate, he can't help but to feel giddy. 

 

He doesn't know how many minutes, but staring at the person beside him with that smile, he unconsciously leaned and Jeonghan turned to him, still with a smile and sparkling eyes. 

 

"Can I have some time with you now?" Seungcheol asked as he brushed the fallen strands of hair that covers Jeonghan's face. 

 

On the other hand, Jeonghan was confused. Why does he needs to ask that? 

 

"Why are you askin me that?" 

 

"I need your approval." Seungcheol smiled. 

 

"Hmm, is it fine with them though?" Jeonghan asked before he bit his lips. Seungcheol stared at it, and he grabbed Jeonghan's hand. 

 

"It will be." Seungcheol stated. And then they both stood up, getting the attention of the others. "We'll go now. And all of you, don't stay up too late." Seungcheol announced. 

 

Series of complaints, coming from Seungkwan and Seokmin came that made the both of them laughed but no one stopped from walking side by side.

 

Having the time to look his way around, Jeonghan noticed that there isn't much. There weren't even pictures to his dismay. He wanted to know how Seungcheol looked like when he was a kid. 

 

"You don't have pictures?" Jeonghan asked. 

 

Reaching their room, Seungcheol turned the doorknob and pulled Jeonghan inside. He plopped himself in the bed and Jeonghan giggled when he was dragged down. 

 

Seungcheol pursed his lips with his eyebrows furrowed in curosity, "What's that?" 

 

Jeonghan frowned, "We should talk."

 

To say that Seungcheol is scared is an understatement. He begun asking himself, "Did he do something wrong? Is it because of asking what pictures are?" "Does Jeonghan doesn't want him as a mate?" "Is he not qualified enough?" 

 

Jeonghan noticed this and tightened the hold of their laced hands.

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

"Nothing." Seungcheol answered but looked at everywhere except Jeonghan, both of them sitting now. 

 

"Look at me." Jeonghan stated and Seungcheol did. With his free hand, he cupped Seungcheol's cheek to which the latter leaned on. "You can tell me what's bothering you." 

 

He sighed, there's no way he'll not answer that, "It's ridiculous. Petty."

 

"But it isn't ridiculous or petty if it's what you feel. Don't you trust me?" 

 

Being an Alpha and throughout his twenty-six years of living, he haven't experienced to be frightened. Scared, yes. But not to the extent he just wanted to chop his ears off or ran away. But it's his mate. His. And thinking of all the possibilities why he wanted to talk to him in so much seriousness in his voice was frightening. Is this what fear feels like? 

 

Seungcheol zoned out. Jeonghan realized that and so he squeezed Seungcheol's hand to get his attention to which he succeeded. 

 

"Don't worry too much. I just want to talk, for clarification." Jeonghan started and Seungcheol's all ears. "Look, I... I don't trust people especially strangers easily. But I trust you. You made me feel secure, protected. And there's just something I cannot point out, but I hope I'll eventually understand what it is. But I want you to listen to this.

 

Your questions before caught me off guard and I thought of this. I'm not from here. I'm not from a pack or what. I'm just a human. No wolf to lose to begin with. I live in a city, I have a job and a student. And when you don't know the words I've said before, I realized we're from two different worlds."

 

He stopped, lump forming in his throat as he felt his chest tightened. "I think you've mistaken. B-because if we're from different worlds, there would be a time that I had to go back. And I don't want to hurt so I think it's much better if we treat ourselves as friends rather than what you've called mate..." Jeonghan trailed off. Silence enveloped them, too silent that they can hear their own breathing. But Seungcheol broke it. 

 

"No." 

 

Jeonghan turned his head so he can look at Seungcheol. The latter looks gloom, his eyes pleading with his and Jeonghan wanted to punch himself. But they should know about this. They should talk about it because even if they turned the worlds, they will reach their limit and had to leave. 

 

"You... You don't know how many times you've just stabbed me." Seungcheol's voice broke. "You don't want to hurt me but you're doing it now. How can you say that? Friends? I don't want to be just friends.We're mates for goodness' sake! And I know you felt it too. You said that there is something? That is our bond, don't you deny it. And I don't care if you don't have a wolf, or you're not one of my kind! You're mine until the end of time. You hear me? If you had to go back then fine! Just... Just spend this time with me, with us. Please." Seungcheol begged. Voice getting softer as words leave his mouth. 

 

"Butㅡ" 

 

"No. Stop hurting me more." Seungcheol pleaded. 

 

He never felt so vulnerable. So weak that he just wanted to hit his head to a hard surface and lose his memory. But nothing hurts more than your destined asking to be just plain friends. And he can't accept that. 

 

Time be damned. That won't stop him from falling to this angelic guy beside him. 

 

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me." Jeonghan apologized, looking down at his feet. 

 

Pulling him, Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan so tight he cannot breath, but it felt so nice. His warmth reminds him of home. 

 

"Don't call yourself stupid. Let's just enjoy everything okay?" Seungcheol whispered as he brushed Jeonghan's hair. 

 

Humming, he pushed himself to Seungcheol if that is even possible to which the man chuckled. They changed their positions, both lying still hugging, they never felt home like this. 

 

Maybe that's the difference of a house to a home. A house is just for a living structure, but a home can be anything, can be anyone. And they felt it with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeonghan cannot say that he has been blessed all throughout his life. He faced struggles more than happiness, and he just couldn't contain his overflowing joy when he was being surrounded by people he now consider as home.

 

It was late afternoon and they were outside, except for Hansol and Chan inside plotting something against Seungkwan and Seokmin who were bickering again. Jeonghan and Minghao were sitting in the porch. Seungcheol and Joshua? He doesn't even want to think about it.

 

"Hyung! Who do you like more? Me or Seokmin hyung?" Seungkwan asked, pouting making his way towards him.

 

On Seungkwan's back, he also saw Seokmin trailing after him shouting. "Ey! We know that Hannie hyung likes me more."

 

Minghao, on his side, sighed and massaged his forehead. "No one likes noisy people, for pete's sake." He mumbles to where Jeonghan laughed at.

 

He is closed to them, days after meeting them. It was still awkward for him on the following few days but the kids were friendly and welcoming.

 

_****_

 

_There is Wonwoo, to whom he haven't seen after two days meeting him. Seungcheol told him that he ordered some things and he won't be coming back soon. Is he curious? Well, of course he is. What would be Seungcheol tasked him that it would take him for no one knows how long. He was still asking for the safety of the man._

 

_****_

 

_Minghao, to which he noticed was very quiet unlike Seungkwan and Seokmin. He is realistic, and everything makes sense whenever he opens his mouth. Unless he's being irritated to the noise that the others make. He appreciates silence and would rather sit next to Jeonghan than chatting with the others. And when Jeonghan asked why, the younger answered, "Normally, I would be with Wonwoo or tolerates the others. But you're here and you radiate comfort. I'm not making you uncomfortable, hyung, am I?" To which he was flattered at, "You're very much welcome to be at my side." He answered._

 

_****_

 

_Chan is the youngest, making him pampered by the rest. Even though he and Seungkwan bicker a lot, no one can deny that the older has a soft spot for him. He is Jeonghan's baby, as Jeonghan proclaimed. The younger doesn't mind it for a while, until Jeonghan had to put some misery on it._

 

_"Chan, whose baby are you?"_

 

_"Hyung!"_

 

_"Answer me, come on."_

 

_Sighing exasperately, "Jeonghan hyung's baby."_

 

_Jeonghan smiled at this, "Until when?"_

 

_"Until I was 30."_

 

_Chan is still 19._

 

_****_

 

_Hansol was someone he thought the most normal one. Until he saw Hansol in his wolf form rolling, and he ain't stopping. He just continuously roll at the land. The next one was when the man pulled a prank on Seokmin and Seungkwan, the both of them looked hideous with things sticking on from their hair to their foot. Hansol didn't told them where he got those, he just laughed and shrugged it off._

 

_"I cannot prank the others, they would return it much worse. So I had to do it to the two of them again and again." He answered when Jeonghan asked him why do he always targets the two._

 

_"Just keep it mild, okay?"_

 

_"Of course hyung!" Jeonghan left, with Hansil crossing his fingers at his back._

 

_****_

 

_If there was a perfect embodiment of a sun, that would be Seokmin. He is just full of smiles and too innocent, too pure for this world. He can't even hurt a fly, and Jeonghan asked himself how would Seokmin, a werewolf, hunt when he can't hurt a fly. There is this one time, Seokmin accidentally killed a butterfly to which he cried at and burried. "I'm so sorry, you deserve to live longer." Jeonghan just had to comfort him._

 

_****_

 

_Jeonghan haven't met someone who as bubbly as Seungkwan. Yes, there were people who were loud, but Seungkwan is the loud but not irritating type. Atleast for him. Because he heard Chan shouting at Seungkwan when he was singing at the top of his lungs, following by the remaining members._

 

_"You can always sing for me, Seungkwan-ah."_

 

_The younger turned to him, "I know I could always count on you, Hannie hyung." He exclaimed, "I know I'm you're favorite."_

 

_So there they are, after that, both Seokmin and Seungkwan had to asked him who he likes more, to which he always answers both._

 

****

 

"Hyung, I'll just go inside, they are making my head ache." With that, Minghao made his way inside.

 

He turned to the other two, smile casted on his face. "I told you, both of you are my favorite."

 

Seungkwan dropped himself at the wooden floor,

 

"But that can't be! Even Seungcheol hyung has his favorite!"

 

Seokmin, who sat where Minghao sat before, nodded his head. "He likes Chan and Joshua hyung. But he loves you so..."

 

Huh.

 

"Do you know where both of them is?" Jeonghan asked. He's been dying to know ever since he noticed that the two of them were not present in the morning.

 

"Chan and Joshua hyung or Seungcheol hyung and Joshua hyung?"

 

"Seungcheol and Joshua." He answered.

 

"They might be doing what they always do." Seokming started, not noticing how Seungkwan subtly kicking his foot, to which didn't get unnoticed by Jeonghan. "Maybe they were deep inside the forest again, that's what they always do." The oblivious Seokmin smiled at him sheepishly, not realizing Jeonghan's expression.

 

"Do you know what they always do?" He asked again.

 

"We don't know, hyung. They were always alonㅡ" before he could finish his sentence, Seungkwan stood up and pulled Seokmin up, who furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"They were together since kids, hyung. Don't fret about it. I'm sure they'll be back soon!" Seungkwan saved and pulled the oblivious Seokmin inside.

 

But that didn't stop the feeling creeping in Jeonghan's minds. If you asked him what color sees, he would answer the color in line of his vision.

 

Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get to update for weeks! I really do want to update but I'm always stuck whenever I think of what should I put next. But here it is!


	9. Chapter 9

Seungcheol met Joshua when he was a kid. Long before he met the other pack members. Too long that he trusts him the most. 

 

Running past the trees, both of them were racing to the place they had always been, in their wolf forms. They felt free, paws against the ground, feeling everything beneath. The wind against them and fur dancing as they ran. Finally came to their stop, the Alpha nudged the face of the omega as the other licks his own snout. 

 

The omega playfully growled and pushed the other wolf. Both of their fur contrasting each other. The Alpha has a midnight black fur and large, aura screaming dominance. The omega has white mix with golden brown, a little bit shorter than the Alpha. Both of them playfully fought each other, snarkling, growling and nipping at the other's ear. 

 

'Should we changed?' Joshua asked. 

 

'Yeah... we should.' Seungcheol answered. 

 

Both of them walked through their own tree where they his their clothes, shifted and put on what they found in there. Finishing, both of them looked at each other and laughed. Not saying a word, Seungcheol climbed at the nearest tree and settled on the branch, not to high from the ground. On the other hand, Joshua settled himself on the large root of the same tree. 

 

It was one of the things they always do, roam around the forest and set to the cliff and it's either they would talk or just enjoy the peace they find in each other. He thought he can never find another to find the comfort he had found with the younger, until he met Jeonghan. 

 

Jeonghan isn't just someone, he is his mate. But there is just something that troubles his mind everytime he think of him. For the short time they were together, he knew he liked him. Not love, but like. It always starts with that. He is so much more than Seungcheol had ever dreamt of, but he never knew that the goddess will give him someone who isn't a werewolf. 

 

And there are questions coming in like a flood in his mind. 

 

'How will they be able to have a pup?'

 

'He can't have heat, how can he take him?'

 

'Can he even mark the other?'

 

'Did something happen like this before?'

 

And a lot more. He wanted to have pups. He have always wanted to mark his mate. 

 

"I can hear you thinking from here." Joshua snapped him out of his thoughts. 

 

He finally looked down at the other, who was sitting by the root of the tree. "Can't get something out of my head."

 

The other hummed, "Care to tell me?"

 

Seungcheol had a second thought, should he say it? To tell the other? He decided that he should. 

 

"Jeonghan." He muttered. 

 

One word and Joshua looked up to him, signaling him to come down from the branch to which he did. 

 

"You hesitated to tell me. What about him?" Joshua asked when they finally faced each other. 

 

"Uh, heㅡ shit, how can I say this?" He asked himself. It feels just like he can't. It's like he's betraying the other. Fuck. Should he really? He already told this to Wonwoo, that's why he ordered him to go to the place where Elders are. To find answer, to seek for the truth. 

 

Joshua put his hand on his knee, bringing his hand to his and gently rub it. "If you can't, then don't tell me."

 

He shook his head, he's his bestfriend. He trusts him more than anything else. 

 

"Jeonghan..." He trailed off. 

 

The other hummed, letting him continue what he's gonna say. 

 

"He's not like us." 

 

"Huh?" Joshua asked, stopping the gentle rubbing he's been doing on the back of Seungcheol's hand. "What do you mean by that? Is he a vampire, a witchㅡ"

 

"No, no. Nothing like that." He stopped. "He's nothing like the rest of us."

 

Joshua frowned at this, "Yeah, you just said that. Enlighten me please?"

 

"He doesn't have a wolf, or any others living here. He thought he's not from here. Didn't even know anything about us. Kept saying foreign words that didn't even exist." He answered, head throbbing because of the lack of explanations, lack of answers. "It's like he's from another world."

 

"You know that can't happen." Joshua deadpanned stated. 

 

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows as he bring his fists to his hair. 

 

"Do you think I didn't know that? But it just did!" 

 

Joshua silenced, absorbing what he just heard. All of their lives, he's sure nothing happened like this before, and he felt sorry for the other. Noticing the stress radiating off him, he pulled him as he grabbed Seungcheol's hands down and then he hugged the other, and his heart races when he felt the other hugging him, too.

 

It was silent. Just their breathing, the wind passing their skin, the sound of the birds and the raging of the water. Joshua have always knew that Seungcheol have always wanted a mate. Oh how he just wish it was him. But he needs to accept the fact that he isn't. He knew Seungcheol wanted to have pups, but all of them are foreign to this, no one knows what will happen if they did something regular mates do. How Joshua wish it was him who will bear the other pups he have always wanted. But he already found his mate and he needs to respect that. Closing his eyes as he feel the man, he can hear the breaking sound of his own heart. 

 

"Thank you for trusting me on this. I know that it's hard and confusing but I'm sure the goddess has a plan. She won't give something we're not able to get through." Joshua took a deep breath, heart clenching. He gulped before continuing, "I'll always be here supporting everything you do. I... I think he's the best for you. Just like what I've said, the goddess won't give us something if it will just bring harm to us. Okay?" 

 

Does it hurt to Joshua? Of course. 

 

He felt the older hugged him tighter, "I know. Thank you, Shua."

 

"Anything for you."

 

It was the day the other decided to let everything flow freely, accepting and not thinking of problems he will encounter with his mate and his pack. Let everything be damned but he's sure he'll do everything for him, his Jeonghan. 

 

And it was also the day where a heart breaks, giving up the love he had for the other and accepting he will never be his. And that he will always be his bestfriend.


End file.
